Archangel
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: The Sword of Night has been found...Sasuke/Naruto, Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own_ Naruto._

A/N:Hello all! Welcome to another Naruto Fic! For those few who have been following some of my stuff, this piece will be drastically different from my other works and I hope you enjoy it. This fic is definitely from an Alternate Universe, so read with an open mind and enjoy the first chapter!

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Wings fluttered on the wind and a few feathers undecidedly whether to be white or silver filtered down towards the ground. They were Angels and they ruled the heavens, but they weren't the same Angels little children read about in the Books of God. These Angels were indeed sent to guide humans, but they weren't as sinless as legend made them. Angels were once Demons. Angels were once killers of man and beast alike. Angels were also just as human as any mortal could be.

Naruto sat contentedly on the tallest platform the City of Light had to offer, letting the slight breeze ruffle his hair. His wings were strewn casually about him and, like all other Angels, his were unique all unto himself. The white-silver feathers were as soft as the smoothest silk and the little flecks of crimson splashes throughout them were pleasing to the eye. Naruto had one of the most unique sets of wings in the entire City of God.

Angels were once Demons and Naruto's demonic heritage showed through his wings perfectly. Crimson was the color of his ancient Fox Demon's eyes and while his eyes were the purest blue, every now and then that same color would bleed into his eyes. In short, Naruto was a very special Angel.

Naruto took in a deep breath, breathing in the clean air of the City of God. He loved to feel the wind surrounding him as he sat in bliss. He watched the City below and smiled when he saw the different Angels as they flew. Pure silver wings crossed his line of vision and he sighed. The more pure your wings the higher your status in the City of God for that meant that your blood was closer to God's than anyone else. Naruto's wings were purer than most, but he wasn't near the elite circle that made up the City of God. He stood up and stretched. The warm wind seemed to caress his body as it touched his naked chest.

His skin was golden and his lean muscles made his body the epiphany of bodily perfection. The intricate tattoo on his stomach was something that he couldn't live without. Unlike most of his fellow Angels, his demon still retained its power and when he was young a seal was placed on him so his demon would never be able to escape. It was something of a taboo to even look upon the mark. In fact, it was the only reason why he was really shunned down upon.

As the Angel dived off the building, he couldn't help but notice that it really wasn't fair. Oh, he didn't regret his heritage. The fact that his descended from one of the most powerful demons in the ancient world was something he was proud of and it wasn't that he was jealous of anything, but the fact that they made such a big deal about it annoyed him. _You shouldn't let them get to you, Kit._

The demon fox's deep voice slid across his consciousness and it settled the boy down. Unbeknownst to the other Angels, he could very well talk to his demon as clear as day, but he wasn't as dangerous as the others made him seem. "_I don't, Kyuu, but sometimes it is just annoying as Hell._"

The deep voice chuckled and it felt good against his mind and he smiled as his wings caught the air and he tore up into the sky with one powerful thrust. _Indeed. I do not have to remind you that if you ever need anything, Kit, that you are never alone. I will always be here to listen to your worries._ The fox was always showing his concern and the blonde appreciated it greatly.

To show his appreciation, the blonde sent a mental image to scratch the orange fox behind the ears. "_I know and I won't forget. Now, let us go and hear whatever it is that this meeting is supposed to be about, eh, Kyuu?_" He smiled as the fox purred his agreement. "_I have a feeling that this meeting is going to be very interesting._"

The fox perked up, slapping away the hand to concentrate. _What makes you say so, Kit?_

"_I don't know, but I just have a feeling. Can't you taste the excitement and fear in the air?_"

The fox felt the air around him using the boy's nose and body. He purred softly and the boy saw the beast smirk lightly. _It will be indeed, Kit._

Naruto frowned in suspicion, knowing the fox always knew something he didn't. "_Don't be so cryptic. Spill it._"

The fox chuckled. _You shall see, my kit._

Naruto fought off a shiver as he caught sight of the Tower.

* * *

A/N:I have five more chapters that only need a few touch-ups before going up, so watch for added chapters and updates!

P.S. Don't forget, reviews are always welcome!

Sincerely...again,

Onyx Feloric


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto..._or else Sasuke and Naruto would be mine, mwhahahahahahahaha!

A/N: Hello all! For those few of you who have read this, here is the second chapter to Archangel. Enjoy!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

For once in his life, Naruto felt that he was a little privileged. As soon as he had walked inside the Tower, he was ushered by a lower ranking Angel into a separate room away from the others. His wings were slightly ruffled from the flight and he used a bit of power to soothe them down, making the Angel escorting him shiver. Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry."

The Angel, his wings white with midnight blue streaks, smiled. "Don't worry, Sir."

"Please, call me Naruto. And who do I owe the honor?"

The boy frowned, surprised by the fact that a higher-ranked Angel was asking to be known on a first name basis. "K-konohamaru, Sir." At a look from the Angel, he swallowed. "I mean, Naruto."

The blonde haired Angel smiled. "Well, Konohamaru it's nice to meet you and thank you for escorting me to wherever it is I am going. I must admit that I am surprised that I am escorted anywhere to be honest."

"Why, S-Naruto?" The brown haired boy was surprised at the attitude of this Angel.

"Well..." The boy watched as a hand unconsciously slid over the seal on his lower stomach. "It just makes me curious."

"Well, here we are, Naruto. If you need anything, I can give you my assistance." He bowed and smiled as he turned leave. The boy thought that Naruto was a very interesting person, at least for a high ranking Angel.

Naruto didn't like the idea of going into a room he had no idea about. _Do not worry, Kit. Nothing seems out of place at the moment, but you will be slightly surprised._

If the blonde Angel did not like one thing about the fox it was that he rarely gave direct answers to anything. Shrugging, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. What he saw almost made his jaw drop, but years of practice made it stay still. He was surrounded by Angels of the highest Rank and a few in his own category. Instantly he was self conscious, but with an assuring mental caress from Kyuu he relaxed and entered the room with his head held in confidence.

* * *

Neji Hyuga frowned almost all the time. Very rarely did a smile ever light his features, but shock occasionally did. When he saw Naruto Uzumaki enter the room, his jaw almost dropped. The boy was as gorgeous as ever, with his white silver and crimson flecked wings, tone body, sun kissed skin, and brilliant blue eyes. He did wonder, however, what the fuck he was doing here and by the look on the boy's face, so did he. Neji's pale wings fluffed a bit in curiosity. He turned to his uncle Hiashi next to him and whispered. "What is Uzumaki doing here?"

Hiashi snorted lightly. "Well, he must be here for some reason if he was escorted here, but I couldn't imagine why. Very few lower ranking Angels are here, but I suppose since he is the highest in his rank, which isn't far behind ours, he must have some importance here. Though, displaying that seal isn't exactly something to be proud of."

* * *

Naruto was very conscious of the whispers, but the fox made sure to give him mental reassurance every now and then to keep his apprehension down. He desperately looked around for a familiar face. His blue eyes lit up when he caught sight of said familiarity.

Kakashi Hatake was bored off his ass but he smiled when he saw a familiar face catch his own. His pure silver wings perked up in interest as the blonde Angel approached. "Hey, Kakashi." They embraced. "Boy am I glad you're here. I was afraid I would be the odd ball out, but now I have company."

The silver winged man frowned playfully. "Are you saying that I am an odd ball, because that isn't very polite, Naruto." He crossed his muscular arms.

Naruto chuckled and smacked the man on the chest. "Don't be such a drama queen, Kakashi. You know what I mean." His voice sobered and Kakashi regretted even opening his mouth.

"I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry." His eyes switched from slightly depressed to curious. "What is this meeting for and why am I here?"

"Don't know, but since we were all told to be here, I guess it's important."

* * *

Chains rattled as their captive struggled against his bonds. His pure black wings strained with the effort of trying to free himself, but it was no use. His magic had been sealed off with the chains and though his physical strength was impressive the titanium steel was unbreakable. They watched as the creature slowed his efforts and stilled. Crimson eyes were unfocused as they watched him. Blood slid down his arms onto his chest from wounds made by the steel chains.

"The Angels are gathered as you requested, my Lord, and the King awaits your presence."

"Good, Kabuto. See to it that the blood is removed and he is unconscious. I don't want him to be struggling while on display." The Archangel walked away calmly, pure dark green wings trailing behind him.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

A/N:Reviews are welcome!

Onyx Feloric


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_,

A/N: Hello all! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Archangel. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!

Enjoy!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Trumpets sounded in the room and all Angels looked toward the doors. They dropped to one knee in homage. The King of Angels walked in through opening doors, pure white wings trailing him as he entered the room. He moved slowly to the throne and sat down gracefully as the trumpets stopped. "Rise, my Children."

The Angels did as commanded. Naruto really felt out of place now, but he wasn't afraid of the King. His kind eyes centered on his cerulean ones and Naruto nodded his head, which the King returned in kind. The doors opened again and Naruto almost visibly hissed.

Archangel Orochimaru walked through the doors, his dark green wings trailing behind him along with his assistant, Kabuto. "My King." He bowed and smiled.

"What deems it necessary to call forth the Angels and myself?" His voice was slightly cold toward the man and it was something that Naruto did not miss, noting to make further use of it if the occasion so called for it.

The man smiled. "My King and fellow brethren, I have made a discovery worthy of the Kings eyes and yours all." He used his magic to transport the creature to the room.

Naruto felt the fox bristle with excitement as white smoke began to clear. All eyes fell upon the form of a Dark Angel. His arms were chained to the wall, but he was clearly unconscious. He was shirtless revealing a toned body as pale as the moonlight. A tribal tattoo graced the lower part of his stomach and disappeared beneath dangerously low black pants. Naruto felt his own tattoo as he gasped along with those around him. He looked at the Angel's sleeping face. It looked completely innocent, but there was something about the way his eyes were set that made Naruto's heart clench. It looked like pain.

He unfocused his eyes on the face and nearly gasped again as he saw the wings. They were a pure black that seemed to suck in all light only to give nothing back in return and they were bigger than most in the room, but it fit him perfectly. Like his black hair that hung playfully in his eyes, his black wings contrasted drastically with his pale body, making him look like some mystical being. Naruto chuckled at that. What the hell, they _were _mystical beings. No, he looked like a god. He looked like a God of the Moon.

Suddenly the fox hissed inside his mind. _I smell blood, Kit. It comes from the Dark Angel. Use my eyes to see._Naruto's eyes slit and bled red as he looked at the boy. True enough, the Angel's wounds were being masked by power. He growled low in his throat earning a glance and frantic whisper from Kakashi.

"What are you doing?" He caught sight of the boy's red eyes. Of all the Angel's, he was one of only a very few that knew about the effect that the fox demon had on the young man.

"He's been wounded and they haven't been tended to. Kabuto's power is blinding us."

Kakashi used his own unique power, one eye turning a bloody crimson, and looked through the illusion. He gasped upon seeing the boy's wounds. "Don't do anything yet, Naruto. For the moment the boy is safe, but let us hear what our dear Archangel has to say before doing anything." He saw the boy nod reluctantly.

The King's eyes widened and he stepped down off his throne, approaching cautiously. "Where did you find him, Orochimaru?" He didn't touch the Angel.

"I found him while in the Dark Realm, my King. I fear that he was wounded gravely and has not yet awaken, thus the chains. I do not want him to lash out at us in fear if he should awaken."

The blonde could not contain his ire. "LIAR!" His voice cut through the room and the Archangel growled mentally. What was that brat doing here?

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and before Kakashi could do anything, the boy was in front of the Angel. "My King, look closer at this Angel. All is not as it seems." Naruto turned to Kabuto and sent a wave of power to disrupt the caster of the illusion. Kabuto bit his lip and gasped as he felt his control slip.

The Angels gasped as the illusion fell and they beheld the broken form of the Dark Angel before him. His body was littered with cut as bruises, and one fierce cut on his neck was starting to bleed once again. His eyes were heavy with dark rings of sleep loss and one of his wings was torn. Naruto groaned at seeing the real image instead of the vague image the fox gave him. "Get a healer!" People flew into action.

The Archangel hissed and he stepped back. He grinned: the boy had turned his back on him. Releasing a killing bolt of power at the blonde, he grinned in twisted satisfaction as said blonde turned around. There would be no time to dodge.

Naruto braced for the impact as he turned around, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move in time. The room went deadly quiet which was strange, but he never felt the blow. He opened his cerulean eyes saw the Dark Angel standing before him. Down his back a tattoo of a sword was carved into his pale skin in black ink. Barbed wire twisted around and through the blade, spilling black blood wherever it broke through steel. The handles morphed into black wings gracefully sweeping down his back to disappear below his pant line. His black wings were positioned right between his shoulder blades and made a smooth transition between back and wing. Naruto was mesmerized by the sight, but a mental slap from the fox focused his attention back on the Angel.

The Dark Angel was standing straight and still. Orochimaru cringed under the crimson gaze and threw another bolt of power at the Angel, but the others gasped as it was just absorbed into the shield surrounding him and the blonde. Suddenly a smooth baritone voice slid out into the room, it's texture sensual and pleasing against Naruto's ears. "I will not allow you to harm my savior, Archangel Orochimaru."

Naruto blushed lightly at hearing him be termed savior, but fought it down. He wished he could see and, as if reading his thoughts, a black wing lifted into the air allowing him to see the Archangel. He didn't think twice about the gesture, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He saw something he thought he would never see: the Archangel quivering where he stood.

Orochimaru growled as he saw blonde hair and blue eyes. He shot another bolt of power towards them but he was surprised when the Dark Angel caught the arrow-like bolt in his hand and crushed it, shattering it into a thousand sparks of harmless sickly yellow light. The boy's voice returned again. "Do not tempt my wrath, Orochimaru. You caught me off guard last time and there will not be another."

The King was afraid to move, but he swallowed and stepped forward. "Orochimaru, what is the meaning of this?"

The Archangel growled. "Do not listen to lies of a Renegade Angel, my King, nor this mutt of one." He pointed to Naruto.

The blonde growled and red stole into his eyes. Another deeper voice rode along side his own as he spoke. "Do not accuse me of lying you snake!" Around him, all cringed hearing the fox, but the Dark Angel remained unfazed.

The black winged Angel spoke once more, another voice beginning to ride deeper along side his own. "Fall to your knees, Snake." The power laced into his words made the Archangel fall to his knees. The Angel took a step forward, chains dragging behind him.

Naruto blinked as he heard the voice and barely registered what was happening around him. _Yes, Kit. He has a Demon inside him as well and it is very powerful at that. He will obey you if you ask it. _The message was cryptic as usual, but he had learned to follow suggestions. He focused on the world and watched painfully as the chains tore open the Dark Angel's skin as he walked. Completely forgetting the Archangel bent on knee, he stepped forward, a name on his lips.

"Stop, Sasuke." He blinked as the name fell from his mouth not knowing where it came from. The Angel stopped in his tracks.

Kakashi saw the opportunity. "Tell him to stand down and let us handle, Orochimaru." He was curious.

Naruto nodded, hating using the dark man in such a way. "Sasuke, stand down. Let the others handle that snake. You need your wounds tended to."

All watched entranced as the Dark Angel turned around and walked slowly back to the blonde Angel. Naruto's eyes locked on crimson eyes and watched as they slowly turned to onyx. The Angel's movements slowed and he fell just as he reached Naruto. The blonde caught the Angel known as Sasuke in his arms before he hit the ground. The man's face was finally completely peaceful. Naruto looked up at the snake, his eyes bleeding red and hissed. "You will pay."

The King used his power to hold the Archangel still. "Take him to the interrogation room. I want to know everything, and take Kabuto with you." Out of the air, Warrior Angels, clad in thin armor and swords on hips, appeared and hauled the now screaming Angels into another dimension. The King turned kind eyes on the Angel holding the Dark Angel in his arms. "Naruto." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and almost cried seeing tears in blue cerulean eyes.

"Help him, Uncle." There was such pain in his voice that he nodded.

"Follow me, Naruto. The rest of you report to the Palace for an emergency meeting. I will be there soon." The King and Naruto disappeared with the Dark Angel.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, as always, are welcome!

Onyx Feloric


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Angel was laid out on a soft table, his wings spread out to avoid pain in either. The King watched his nephew watch the healers work on the injured boy. He stepped over and put an arm around the boy's shoulder. The blonde Angel whimpered and turned into the man's chest, taking the gentle comfort the older man gave him. He idly thought about the reaction his nephew was having and frowned. He had called him 'Uncle' in the presence of others, but that wasn't near the thing he was concerned about. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

The boy sniffed and stayed in the older man's arms. "I don't understand, Uncle. I couldn't stop myself from calling you Uncle or from reacting the way I did. I'm so sorry."

The man smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto. It's about time that they recognized you as my successor anyway, but that's not what I mean. Are you okay?" He looked in blue eyes.

"Physically yes, but I can't explain why I feel so sad for him." Blue eyes wandered over to the figure being healed. "I don't understand why Kyuu was so excited, either."

Sarutobi frowned. "Kyuu told you about him?"

"No, he just said that he has a Demon inside him too, and very powerful, but he would obey me if I asked."

"Do you know what kind of Demon resides in that Angel?" His hands still rested about the trembling boy's shoulders.

"Kyuu didn't say anything but I'll ask him." "You heard the man. What kind of Demon rests inside the Dark Angel?"

The fox was silent a few moments before sighing. _The boy's name is Sasuke Uchiha and his body houses one of the most powerful Demons that has ever existed. It is known as the God of Darkness and Demon of Death, but more so as the Sword of Night. Legend says that he has the power to protect a single Angel, but none know who this Angel is nor the conditions for this sort of protection. I know not his true name, but you should be very wary. From what I can sense that boy is not all he appears to be. His mind is older, but his body retains a young form. He is pure Demon, Kit. Be careful of the one they call the Dark Angel_. The fox ended his speech, but Naruto could still feel the fox searching for any other information he could muster up from his memories. The boy related what he was told to the King.

The King frowned lightly. "I have indeed heard of this but I thought it no more than legend." He looked in on the boy through the glass. His wounds were healing nicely and there would be no scars, but the innocence on his face was just too unreal. "It is just hard to believe that he is the holder of such a Demon. It makes me wonder where and how Orochimaru was able to subdue him when the boy displayed such power against him. Once I find out anything I will let you know. For now stay here in case he wakes up. I have a feeling that he will be more calm with you here. Let me know if anything changes." The King smiled and placed a kiss on the boy's mop of unruly blonde hair. He left the room.

Naruto watched as the healers finished their work and walked out of the room. A woman with golden wings walked out and smiled at the blonde boy. "He should be fine, Naruto. Don't worry. We'll have him monitored at all times. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"Thanks, Tsunade. I appreciate everything. Could you bring me something to drink for him and me in case he wakes up?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "No problem, kiddo. You can go in, but let him sleep as much as possible. I'll be back in a few."

Naruto heard the door shut softly and he entered the room where the Dark Angel was sleeping. His face looked so peaceful in sleep and he was glad the pain around him eyes was gone. "He is so beautiful, Kyuu. It is hard to believe that he holds that Demon you spoke of."

_I agree his figure is a thing to behold. It makes me just as curious as the King as to how that Snake caught him. I have no doubt that he tortured him a little before bringing him to the meeting. I saw such suffering in his stance. Be gentle with him, Kit. I have a feeling that his life has not been a very pleasant one. _The fox let a soft purr rumble through his kit's mind. _Do not worry. I do not believe he is a threat. I will keep my eyes open for you, so focus on getting him well again._

Naruto nodded to himself and was content watching the boy sleep. Tsunade entered the room again with some drinks and smiled. "He is a beautiful boy." Her face turned slightly angry. "That bastard should rot in the darkest parts of Hell for what he did."

Naruto smiled at the woman's words. "No kidding, but right now I don't think that we should think of him. Let the council and Uncle handle him. I have no doubt that he will be able to stop that bastard." The blonde frowned. "Do you think he'll be okay?" He gestured to the Angel.

"Physically he will be fine, but I don't know about his mental capacity, Naruto. Just be careful. It might take him a while to return to normal. Now, we'll check in every ten minutes, but if he wakes up in between then, just let us know." The teen nodded and the buxom blonde left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto was feeling sleepy, but something in his mind nagged at him to stay awake. He looked down at the sleeping figure to see the boy stirring from sleep. His face lost its innocence and he blinked at the light. A panic lit his features. Naruto put his hand gently on his naked chest. "It's okay, Sasuke. You're safe." His blue eyes locked with haunting crimson.

The boy's eyes faded from red to onyx in a breath. He laid back and sighed with closed eyes. His voice came out sultry and smooth. "I don't know how to thank you."

The blonde smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke. It was nothing, but I think I'm the one who should be thanking you for saving me from that snake, Orochimaru. If you hadn't shielded me, I would probably be dead now. Thank you, Sasuke."

The Angel lifted pale fingers with black nails and brushed across the whisker marks on his cheek and smiled lightly. "There is no need, Archangel. I will be your sword and shield if ever you…need…me…" His hand slid from the boy's blushing cheek in sleep. His onyx eyes closed and there was peace once again on his face.

The King stepped in just as the Angel's hand fell onto the bed. "Is he awake?"

Naruto jumped and showed the King a blushing face. "He was, but he fell asleep."

"Did he say anything?" The King put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He called me 'Archangel' and said that he would be my sword and shield if ever I needed him. I don't understand." Naruto frowned and rested his chin on his hands as he contemplated the man sleeping on the bed. "I feel like I've seen him before. I wasn't scared when he woke up, but he seemed to know me too. It's just really weird."

The King smiled slyly, knowing the boy couldn't see. It proved it. The boy was the no doubt the Sword of Night and he was here to serve his nephew. He would wait to make sure, but there was almost no doubt in his mind now. The King let the smile turn to one of understanding and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you go get some rest, Naruto? It will do you no good to neglect your own health over this boy's."

Naruto's blue eyes looked up in panic. "I won't leave him alone." His eyes tinged red at the edges and the King took a slight step back.

The boy tensed baring fangs to the man and covered his eyes taking a few deep breaths. "…S-so-sorry…"

The King frowned. "It's okay, Naruto." The King patted the boy's back reassuring him that he wasn't afraid. "I'll have someone bring a cot and some extra blankets for you. It won't be as comfortable, but I don't want to move the boy and I want you to get some sleep as soon as possible. Okay?"

The blonde smiled and he hugged his uncle. "Thank you, Uncle." The whispered words made him smile.

"Think nothing of it. Now once the stuff gets here, you are to sleep. Is that understood?" The blonde smiled and nodded. "Good night." He kissed the blonde's forehead before leaving.

The King watched as his nephew watched the Dark Angel. This was going to be very interesting. After giving the order concerning his nephew sleeping arrangements, the King returned to the palace. As if one cue, a certain silver haired man was waiting for him in his private office. "So, how is the boy?"

"Which one?" The man with pure white wings sat down heavily in his chair.

The man smiled and shrugged elegant shoulders. "Both now that you mention it." Fluffing silver wings in the process.

"Well, Naruto is a bit shaken and confused, but that's only to be expected in his situation. The Dark Angel's wounds are still healing and he seems very weak. Naruto said he woke up offered his protection whenever it was necessary. I tried to get Naruto to go home and rest but the power of his demon lashed out before he could control it. He won't leave without the Dark Angel and he has no idea as to why." The King pinched the bridge of his nose. "For some reason, Naruto says that the Angel seems familiar to him, but he doesn't know where to place it. He knew his name without even registering it. I don't know what to do."

Kakashi frowned and crossed muscular arms. "Did Kyuubi have anything to say about it? That demon always has some tidbit of information in that brain of his."

"He said that the Dark Angel had the power of a very powerful demon lurking inside him, much like Naruto's. He called it the Demon of Death, the God of Darkness, and the Sword of Night."

Kakashi blanched. "The Sword of Night?"

"You know this legend that Kyuubi speaks of as well?"

The silver winged man frowned lightly. "I'm sure the Fox told you what the story entails, but the Sword of Night has the power to protect a single Angel. Conditions to obtain this are unknown, but there has only been one other protected by the power of the Sword of Night."

The King frowned. "Who?"

"Lucifer." Kakashi felt a strange feeling rise in him. "Indeed. The very Fallen Angel who was thrown out of the heavens by the first King of Angels was protected by the Sword of Night. I know not why or how, but it is said that the Sword of Night takes many different forms. I vaguely remember something about a strange beast, but no more. All I know is that we should be wary, especially if Orochimaru found him in the Dark Realm."

The King pinched the bridge of his nose again. "This is going to get complicated isn't it? Naruto is going to be my successor and with this coming up, I know opposition will occur." He ran old hands through is white hair. "Damn demons and their odd ways."

Kakashi chuckled. "Worry not, my King. I have a feeling that things will work out. They just might take an interesting toll getting to the 'working out' part. There is no need to worry though. I think that Naruto will find a way to make things work."

The King chuckled. "You're probably right." He stood up and yawned. "Well, let's go sort out this whole 'Uncle' mess. I'm sure there will be quite a few interesting comments passed around."

Kakashi chuckled. "It will indeed be interesting."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter four! As always, reviews are welcome!

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the late delay. I have just recently returned to school, so homework has become a major part of my day, but here is another chapter before the week gets truly started. I will also give warning that this chapter is fairly short, however, I hope you enjoy it!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired. Fuck! Even his body was yelling at him to relax, but something kept him from slipping into the heavenly oblivion known as sleep and he had a feeling it had to do with the onyx haired Angel sleeping next and slightly above him. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his pillow and the extra blanket. With soft footsteps he made his way around to the other side of the bed that wasn't taken up by too much of the boy's wings. The Dark Angel shifted in his sleep, his onyx eyes flickering open. "Naruto?" There was confusion in his black eyes.

The blonde haired boy smiled softly. "Yeah, Sasuke. It's me."

The black winged Angel sighed softly and let a relieved breath leave his body. "Can't sleep?"

Naruto blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck lightly, a nervous habit. "No. Can I-"

The boy moved a tender black wing before he could really say anything. "You need not ask, Naruto." A small hint of pain graced his features as he rolled onto his side, facing where Naruto was going to lay.

Naruto frowned at that glimmer of pain. "I don't want to hurt-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

The boy's soft voice gave the blonde reassurance but he didn't bother with the why or how of the situation. He gingerly crawled into the bed next to the raven and tucked his wings against his body gently making sure there was enough room for the injured man behind him. Almost as soon as the covers were pulled over him, Naruto felt at calm and could feel sleep tugging him. "Thank you, Sasuke."

The boy smiled and slid an unthreatening hand and his waist and pulled him closer with no protest from the blonde. "There is no need, Naruto."

Said blonde melted into the warmth and comfort being provided for him and sighed. He didn't hear the mental sigh of relief from the fox in his mind. Kyuu was still nervous, but he was content to just let his Kit sleep for now. He could feel the other demon lurking in the dark haired boy lying behind his blonde vessel, but he had no desire to try and contact it at the moment. His Kit was overly tired and the emotions running through him were those that he hadn't felt in a while. Besides, the boy needed all the rest he could get. The other Angels were going to give him a hard time whether or not the King ordered it.

The other demon sent a wave of comfort towards the fox and said fox purred contentedly. Though he was enjoying it, he sent the demon a soft warning. _Do not think that I trust you yet. _He felt the other demon send a wave of understanding. The fox curled up into a little ball and was content to let the other demon do as he pleased, for the moment anyway.

* * *

To say that Orochimaru wasn't please with the way events had turned was quite the understatement. He was pissed off like no other. He was so angry that his power was bursting out in barely controllable spikes. That brat was going to pay for ruining his plans. That Dark Angel was powerful beyond anything he had ever seen and that was really saying something. He had been watching that demon-angel for _months _before the perfect opportunity presented itself to capture him and what had happened? That fucking brat had ruined it!

The once proud Archangel bristled in his shackles. There was no way in any hell that he was going to let that brat get the better of him. His only choice left was to escape. There was still time before that Dark Angel was completely out of his reach and only if he acted soon. The only problem was the fact that he was in this stupid room in shackles. The Angel frowned. That was indeed a problem, but one that could be solved with just a little patience.

* * *

A/N: Just another note. It may take a week or so for me to update this story, so please be patient with me! Happy Labor Day!

Onyx Feloric


End file.
